Ryan's World
by BabyGlover
Summary: This is my first fic. i have more chapters tell me what you think. Ryans world. ryan/troy freinship with a twist.not slash, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Ryan's World

It was the first class of the day. English class: today class were going to start a new book Oliver Twist said ms. Darbus.(an: darbus is the English teacher 2).

Ryan can you please read first ask ms. Darbus. Nnn..ooo tha..thanks said Ryan. That not't a question know please read Ryan. Once upon a time in a far off land…Ryan! Ms.Darbus interrupted that not what that says. The truth was Ryan couldn't't read. Aww can the freak not read said Chad from across the room. Hey Jason look I am Ryan, iii..in aaaa far off land. Everyone started to laugh at Ryan even his sister was laughing. Tears started to run down Ryan's face. Hey Chad the freaks crying know said Jason. Everyone stared laughing harder. They only one not laughing was troy.

That enough class quiet please,Taylor can you read please. Soon the bell rang for the end of first period. Someone had tripped Ryan on his way out spilling all of his things. Ryan Stephen Anthony Bolton Evans yelled Sharpay hurry up. Troy bent down to help Ryan with his things. I wonder why Ryan's name is Bolton Evans troy thought.

Tttt..thanks fff..for helping me said Ryan. Troy smiled anytime he said. Whh..why didn't you laugh liii…like the others. Because I'm not like that. Bbb..but Chads your best friend. Yea so said troy. Never mind said Ryan. We better go before where late for are next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch time:

Troy set at a table with Chad,Jason,Zeke,Taylor and Gabriella. Not far away from there table were Ryan and Sharpay at another table. Chad was talking to Troy but he wasn't listing to him. Instead he was staring at Ryan and Sharpay who had a big lunch in front of her. While Ryan had nothing he heard Ryan ask sharpay for some of her food. She griped his are and flinched and said "no" and left the table. "Troy Troy are you listening" said Chad. "Why are you staring at the freak? I said basketball try outs are today; think we are going to get any good players." "Yea I'm sure we are Chad" said Troy. "Yea."

Troy got up a started to head Ryan was sitting. Ryan was holding his stomach looking really hungry. I never notice how baggy Ryan's cloths were. He is really skinny troy thought. "Chad what's Troy doing over there with the freak" ask Jason. Chad shrugged.

"Hi Ryan." "Hhhh…Hi troy." "Are you hungry I noticed you didn't have any food?" Ryan just nodded his head. "Here you can have one of my sandwiches." "TTTT…Thanks." Troy smiled and said "you're welcome." Troy turned his head to take out his sandwich. When he look back at Ryan the sandwich he had was gone. Ryan was now staring at the sandwich in troy's hand hungrily. Troy gave it to Ryan he already had two sandwiches anyway. He watches Ryan eat it so fast like he hasn't had anything to eat in weeks. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "okay if your hear to try out get onto the court and show me what you got." Said coach Bolton.

The end of school day was here. "Hey Troy ready to see if were going to get any new and good players" said Zeke. "yea Zeke we could use some more good players.

Meanwhile in another hallway. Ryan was supposed to be in the drama room to pratice a dance with Sharpay. But instead he was heading to the gym for the basketball try outs. If Sharpay knew were he was going she would kill him. He just wanted to try something different for once.

He walked into the gym with a bag of close to change into after practice. "Hey Chad look over there" said Jason who was pointing to the door were Ryan walked in. Chad, Jason and Zeke

Walked over to ryan. "Hey freak what are you doing here to you think you can play and make the team." "iii…I'm going ttt..to ttt…try." "well we're telling you know that you not going to make it" said Zeke. Ryan Just slumped his shoulders and walk over to the benches.

"Okay guys that's all for now I will post the list tomorrow after lunch." Said coach Bolton. Ryan waited for everyone else to leave the locker room so he could change. When everyone left he started to take off his shirt. He didn't he Troy walk in, what Troy saw mortified him there were scars all over ryan's back some were older and some looked brand new. "ryan". Ryan jump he thought everyone had left. "ryan how did you get those scars on your back?" said troy. Ryan just stared at troy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ryan I asked why do you have those scars on your back?"

Ryan finished changing and said "iii…I got ttt…To go."

Troy sighed and changed into his cloths. Sharpay had already left so Ryan had to walk home. So he started the ten block walk home. Two blocks later and it started to rain hard and he still had a long way to go.

Troy saw someone walking in the rain as he was going home. So he pulled over. "Hey sir" Ryan turned his head "Ryan what are you doing walking in the rain, do you need a ride. Ryan nodded his head and jump into Troy's jeep. "Were do you live at." "Eight bb..blocks form here." "I live two more blocks form here. It really starting to rain hard, you can stay at my house till it dies down." "ooo…Okay." Soon they were at Troys house.

"Mom I'm home and I brought I friend here till the storm wears down." Troys mom came out and saw Ryan standing next to Troy. "Mom this is Ryan." "Hhh…Hi mmm…Mrs. Bbb…Bolton." Mrs. Bolton gave Ryan a glare and turn to Troy. "Troy when you father gets home we need to talk. There's a plate for you in the kitchen, you can take it up to your room."

Ryan followed Troy up to his room. Troy turned on the news to see more about the storm. "Well Ryan it looks like your going to stay here tonight. The storm not supposed to stop till morning and the we might even get some hail." Troy turned around to Ryan who sat on his bed and his plate of dinner was all gone. "Dang it Ryan you ate my whole plate of food." Troy yelled. Ryan looked up tears starting to come down his face. Iiii…I'm sss…sorry please ddd..don't hhh…hit me? "Its okay Ryan don't cry and why would I hit you.

"Ryan is that how you got those scars on your back." Ryan turned his head the other and nodded his head yes.

"Who does this to you Ryan, who put those scars on your back?" " Ssss…Sharpay." "Sharpay does this to you, have you told your parents about what she does to you." "Yyy..Yes" "And they have not done anything about it?" ask Troy. "Nnnn…no."

Troy can you come here please yelled Mrs. Bolton. "Stay here Ryan I'll be back ok." "ok." Said Ryan. Troy enter his living room and saw his parents on the couch. "Troy sit down and listen to us." Mr. Bolton said. Troy sat down in one of the chairs. "After tonight we don't want Ryan in this house anymore understand." "But why can't I have Ryan over our house anymore he is my friend." "He's not you friend he is your brother. Mrs. Bolton said. Troy looked at his parents confused. Iiii…I don't understand I'm the only child and Ryan has a twin how am I his brother. So is Sharpay my sister to." "No she's not Mr. Bolton said. Your mother got pregnant again a year after you were born, and we really didn't want another child. And one night I was playing a poker game with Mr. Evans and some friends, I didn't have any other things to bet. Needless to say Mr. Evans won the hand and that's how he got Ryan. Sharpay and Ryan or not really twins Ryan is actually fifth teen not sixteen. He doesn't even look like a part of are family and we don't welcome freaks in this house.

Troy just looked at his parents with an angry face. How can parents do this to their on child? "Do Grampa and Gramma, and Grampa Bolton now about this." "Yes my parents know about it, but your grampa Bolton doesn't." said Mrs. Bolton. Troy gave his parents one last look and went upstairs to his room. He opens the door and saw that Ryan was on the floor fast asleep. Troy bent down to pick him up. Ryan shouldn't be this light for his age I wonder what else goes on in that house troy thought. Troy placed Ryan on his bed, tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Night little brother sweat dreams." Troy changed into his pajamas and got in his bed. He was really mad who would do that to their child. And with that last thought troy fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy got up the next morning, still angry at his parents. I can't believe I've had a brother all this time, Troy thought. Troy went to his bathroom and took a shower. Troy came out of his bathroom changed, and walked over to his bed to wake up Ryan.

"Ryan…Ry Troy said shaking Ryan to wake up. Ryan wake up." Ryan turned around to troy and opens his eyes. "Ryan get up you have to get ready for school and I have to tell you something." "But first you can take a shower and here are some cloths I can't fit anymore." "The bathrooms right there." Troy said pointing to a door across the room. Ryan took the cloths from Troy and headed to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later Ryan game out dress. Troy looked at Ryan in his cloths; they were really big on him. Wow Ryan is really skinny the bad thing is those are my clothes from like fourth grade. Something not right in the Evans house Troy thought.

"Okay Ryan come sit down I have to tell you something import."

" Wwww…what is it."

"Well, Ryan let me put it like this Sharpay is not really you sister or twin, and I am your brother. You are really 15 not sixteen."

Ryan looked at Troy with a confused face. " Iiii…I ddd…don't understand."

"Well let me tell you what my.. I mean our parents told me." So Troy told Ryan what Mrs. and Mr. Bolton told. When Troy was down he looked up at Ryan and notice that he was breathing really hard and had tears running down his face. "Ryan calm down try to breath." Troy bent down next to his bed and got and open a bottle of water. "Here drink some of this" Troy said given Ryan some water. That seemed to calm Ryan down a little bit, but he was still breathing a little hard. So Troy scooted over and started to sing and rube Ryan's back at the same time. He was singing Lucas Grabeel's "You Know I Will". That seem to calm Ryan down right away.

"Www…why ddd…didn't they www…ant me."

" I don't know Ry I don't know. Come on lets go to school now." So the got up went to Troys jeep.

Ryan and Troy walked into their homeroom/English class. They only had three classes together English, Drama and Gym. Soon was the end of first period and Troy was trying to get Ryan's attention. "Ry, Ryan" Troy said snapping he fingers in front of Ryan's face. But Ryan was staring at something. Troy turned around to see what Ryan was looking at. He was looking at Taylor. " What are you looking at me for freak?" Said Taylor as she walked out of the room. Troy turned back to Ryan and saw hurt in his eyes. "Come on Ry its time for next period. I'll see you at lunch ok." Ryan nodded and headed to his next class.

Troy set at a lunch table waiting for Ryan to come into the cafeteria.

Meanwhile in the hallway Ryan was walking to the lunch room when he got push hard against a locker. "Where do you think your going punk?" It was Chad along with Zeke and Jason who had pushed him against the locker. "Tttt…to lll…lunch." Said Ryan. Chad kept on kicking Ryan in the gut while Zeke and Jason were holding him down. "Bye the way we looked at the list to see who made the team you didn't." Zeke said. With one last kick each the headed to the lunch room.

It had been 15 minutes since lunch had started and Ryan still hasn't come in yet. Troy looked to the door and saw Chad, Zeke, and Jason come in with smirks on there face. He had a feeling that something wasn't right so he got up and started to look for Ryan in the hallways. He finally found Ryan in a corner tears steaming down his face and breathing really hard again. "Ryan what happen to you. Come on lets go to the auditorium." Troy help Ryan stand up. When they got there Troy led them to the stage. "Calm down Ry here" Troy said handing Ryan a bottle of water. Ryan drank some of the water then turn to Troy. "Iiii…I don't fff…feel ggg…good." said Ryan. Troy put his hand to Ryan's forehead. " you're really hot. Here why don't lie down and try to rest we still have thirty minutes till next gym class." Ryan laid his head on Troy's lap while Troy rube his back and hummed at the same time.

Thirty minutes later. "Ryan, Ry wake up its time for Gym class." Ryan woke up and sat up. Troy touches his hand to Ryan's head. "Still hot, I will take you to a doctor after school. Come on lets go."

"Sit down over there" troy said pointing to a bench in the gym. "Okay everyone give me ten laps" said coach Bolton. Coach Bolton looked over to the bench and say that Ryan was sitting down. "Ryan get up and run the laps" he said. Troy ran over to his dad and said "he's sick he can't run." "No excuses Troy, Ryan get up and run." Three laps into the run Ryan started to fill dizzy. Troy looked at Ryan and said "Ry are you alright" suddenly Ryan fell to the ground pass out. "Oh my god Ryan wake up, wake up Ryan someone help please" troy beg but no one was paying attention to him. Troy was crying he hasn't cry since he was four when he's pet hamster hammie died.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please someone help me please", but still no one was listening to Troy. Troy got up and ran over to his bag to get a bottle of water out. He went back over to Ryan and poured the water on his face. With that Ryan opened his eyes and looked towards Troy. "Iiii…I ddd..don't fff…feel to gg…good." Troy had a small smile on his face glad to see Ryan awake. "No Kidding you just pass out. Come one lets get out of here I going to take you to the doctor." "Www..Whats a ddd…doctor." "Very funny Ry." Troy looked down at Ryan's face a saw that he was serious. " You got to be kidding you never been to the doctor." Ryan shook his head no. " come on lets get out of here."

Doctors Office:

"Hello I'm Dr. Harry Scott."

"Hello Dr. Scott I'm Troy and this is Ryan."

"Hello Ryan I here you haven't felt to good and pass out today. And also been having breathing problems. I going to do some test on you, but first I need you to step on the scale so I can see how much you weigh." Ryan step on to the scale it read 110. "Hmm 110 that not good for someone your age and height."

"Well were down here." Dr. Scott turned towards Troy and said "He has severely bad asthma, and he's also really under weight he needs to gain a least 45 pounds. As for why he not been feeling good he has a virus make sure he gets plenty of rest ok, here are 3 inhalers. That's it your ready to go."

"Thank you Dr. Scott" said Troy.

Troy and Ryan got in there car. Troy took Ryan to the Evans house to let him get some clothes. When they got to the Evans house Troy followed Ryan to his room. When Ryan opens his door to his room Troy was mortified at what he saw. There was no bed just a blanket, a baby blanket. While Troy was still looking in shock Ryan went to get his clothes from his closet. When Ryan step in front of Troy, Troy saw that Ryan only had two shirts and two pairs of pants in his hand and a couple of hats. " Where the are rest of you clothes." Said Troy going over to get Ryan's blanket. " These aaa..are aaa..all I hhh…have." " Okay I will get you more clothes tomorrow. Come on lets go to my house now."

Ryan fell asleep on the ride over. When Troy pulled in front of his house he saw that his mom's car was in the driveway. "Crap how am I going to get Ryan in I'll go though the back door." Troy got out of the car and rent to the passenger side and lifted Ryan in his hand and went to the back door. When he got in the door he stared to go up the back steps.

"Troy is that you" said Mrs. Bolton.

"Yes mom"

"Come here please"

"Hold on mom I have to use the bathroom" Troy lied.

"well why don't use the one down here"

" umm because I like the one in my room better"

"Ok hurry up"

"Ok" said Troy. That was close Troy thought. Troy open the door to his room and laid Ryan on his bed then closed and lock the door and headed back downstairs.

"Hey mom"

"Troy why aren't you at practice"

" I wasn't feeling good so dad said I could come home" troy lied.

"ok"

Troy headed back up to his room and got on the computer to look for a new place for him and Ryan to live. He knew he couldn't live in a house like this, where parents good treat there own kid bad. Troy found a nice little condo apartment fully furnished for only $300 hundred a month the price was cut down because he was still a student. So he called the number and set up a meeting to look at it more tomorrow.

Troy was playing a game and didn't notice that that Ryan was coming over to the desk.

"Www…what aaa…are you ddd…doing"

Troy jumped " Dag nab bit Ryan you scared me"

Ryan back into the corner of then room, tears slowly falling down his face. " Iii…I'm sss…sorry, ppp…please ddd…don't hit me.

Troy sighed and got up and went over to Ryan. " Listen Ry it okay and I would never ever hit you understand." Ryan nodded his head yes. "Now do you wanna play this game with me it will help you to learn how to read?"

"Yyy…yes"

Troy and Ryan went over to the desk; Ryan sat in Troy's lap. "Ok this is how you play it. As Troy was explaining the game to Ryan he heard his dad yell his name up the stairs.

" Troy Andrew Bolton! Come here now."

" uh oh full name I'll be back stay here." With that Troy got up and went downstairs to see he's parents with angry faces.

"Troy why weren't you at Practice" said Mr. Bolton.

"You told me that your father said you could come home because you were sick, apparently your father didn't tell you that. Why did you lie?" said Mrs. Bolton.

" Because Ryan was sick and I had to take him to the doctor."

"Well why didn't he call his parents to take him" said Mrs. Bolton.

Troy had a really angry face on and yelled. "First of all you are his real parents. I have seen the way he lives in the Evans house, let me tell you it's not pretty he is very fortunate to be alive now he severely under wait. He has scares all over he's body from Sharpay. And you Troy pointed to his father. If grampa Bolton ever knew about this he'll be Very disappointed. The Evans wouldn't even have taken him to the doctors, he never even heard of a doctor till I took him."

" Troy Andrew Bolton how dare you talk to us like that" said Mr. Bolton. "Is Ryan here now?"

" Yes he is" said Troy.

"Didn't we tell you that he's not allowed here" said Mrs. Bolton.

"Yea, you did. Don't worry we'll be out of here by tomorrow night. I can't stand to live in a house with parents as disgusting as you so I'm leaving. Troy said angrily and headed upstairs to his room. When he got up to his room he saw Ryan in the corner again rocking back and forth. He most likely heard everything.

"Come here Ry I have to put this ointment on your back." Ryan got up and laid stomach down and let Troy put his medicine on he's back. While Troy was rubbing his back Ryan fell fast asleep.

"Goodnight Ry sweet dreams" Troy said and kissed his forehead and fell asleep also.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day for the both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday

Ryan woke up first and was sitting at the computer trying to figure out the came Troy taught him yesterday.

Troy woke up awhile later a saw that Ryan was at the computer.

Troy got up off the bed and walk over to where Ryan was.

"Morning Ry said Troy lifting Ryan up sitting down on the chair and Ryan in his lap. "Are you feeling better?"

"Mmm…morning yes Iiii…I feel better."

"Need help with the game."

"Yea, bbb…But its ttt…time to get rrr…ready fff…for school."

"Where not going."

Ryan just looked at Troy with shock on his face. "Www…why nnn…not."

"Because you're just getting out of sickness. Also we have a lot of things to do today. Were going to get out of this house I found this apartment and were going to check it out. Then we are going to the mall to get clothes for you."

"Okay now go take a shower and get dress so we can start are day."

"Ooo…Okay"

After Ryan got out of the shower and dress, troy went in and took his.

"Ready to go Ry." said Troy heading over to his besides table a picking up one of Ryan's inhalers. "Here keep this in your pocket all times."

Ryan and Troy left the house, first stop to see the aparment.Troy and Ryan really like the apartment it was huge more of a condo. The land lord said they can move in anytime they wanted to. The next stop was the mall. At the mall while Ryan was in the restroom Troy went into the Jewelry store across for the bathroom and got Ryan a gift.

Trough out the weekend Troy and Ryan had been moving in the had finally got all their things in on Sunday night.

"Finally finish wow." Troy went to Ryan's room to see him on his new bed with his new pjs on and a smile on his face. Troy smiled and set on Ryan's bed "Hey Ry how do you like your new room."

Ryan turned to Troy and gave him a hug. "I lll…love it. Ttt…thanks for bbb…eing nnn..nice to me."

"Your welcome, I'm your big brother and you're my little brother it's my job and I love you. Now get some sleep we have school tomorrow." Troy turns to Ryan and saw tears running down his face. "What's wrong Ryan"?

" Nnn..No one hhh..has said ttt..they loved mmm…me before. Www..will you sss..sing to me sss…so I can ggg..get to sss..sleep."

Ryan in his lap Troy rocking him back and forth while singing Elliot Yamin's 'one word'. Soon Ryan was fast asleep. "Night Ry sweet dreams said Troy tucking Ryan in kissing he's forehead and heading to bed himself.

"What a long week maybe tomorrow will be a good day." That was Troy last thought as he drifted to sleep. He didn't know that tomorrow would be much worse.

Monday morning Troy was in the kitchen finishing up making breakfast. After he put to plates of food on the table. Then went to go wake up Ryan. He walked over to Ryan's bed shaking Ryan, "Ryan ..Ry it's time to get up breakfast is on the table." When Ryan heard that he got up right away and race to the kitchen. Troy like how Ryan pick out his new green footie pajamas with Taz on them. Troy walked into the kitchen and ate his breakfast. After Ryan got dress Troy got a box out "Here Ry I got this when we were at the mall it's for you." Ryan open the box inside was a 14k cold dog tag chain with writing on it.

" Ttt…thanks what ddd..does it sss…say."

'Its says to Ryan don't ever let anyone put you down. You can do anything you put your mind to from love from your big bro Troy.' "Come on lets get to school."

School

As Ryan headed to lunch he was pushed in the lockers again. This time not by Chad but by Sharpay.

"Ryan my dear brother where have you been this past week. You know your suppose to do what I tell you to do. I own you!!"

"Iii…I'm not a ddd…dog yyy…you can't ooo…own me. Aaa…And I' nnn…not your bbb..brother. Troy is mm..my bb..brother."

"Ha you finally figured that out. Who told you?"

Ryan look down at Sharpay with sad eyes. "Yyy…You knew www…why didn't yy..you ttt..tell me."

" And why would I do that for. Come on now we are going to practice dancing."

"Nnn…NO."

"What did you say?"

"NO."

Zeke, Chad, and Jason what up to were Sharpay was. "Hey babe is this freak bothering you." Said Zeke.

"Yea can you guys get him for me."

"No problem" said Jason.

So with that Chad took Ryan and slammed him hard against the lockers. Ryan hitting his head against the lockers breathing hard he reached down in his pockets to get is inhaler. But before he got it to he's mouth Jason snatch it out of his hand.

"Here Zeke take care of this."

Zeke took the inhaler threw it to the ground and stump on it hard to pieces. Chad was slammed Ryan in to the locker on more time and Ryan's head had started to bleed. Ryan saw Taylor walking by and looked her in the eyes, his eyes asking for help. But she kept on walking. With one last kick Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Sharpay head to the lunch room.

Troy again was waiting in the lunch room for Ryan. When he got a bad feeling and started to look for Ryan in the hallways. He found Ryan in the hallways knock out. "Oh my goodness Ryan"

Troy bent down to Ryan and shook him to wake him up. But this time he didn't wake up and Troy saw that blood was coming out the back of his head. Troy picked up rushed to his car and the hospital.

Ryan in his arms Troy rushed through the hospital doors. "Help please someone help. Something wrong with my brothers." Nurses rushed over to Troy and took Ryan out of his arms and onto a dolly.

"What happened" said one of the nurses.

Troy with tears down his face said "I don't know I found him like that. Is he going to be alright?"

"Will see a doctor will come out and talk to you when we finish checking him out."

About 2 hours later and doctor came out. "Troy Bolton"

"Yes I'm Troy, how's Ryan is he alright."

"Well had a pretty bad head injury, we stitched that up. Do you know what happen to him?"

"No I don't know what happen, just tell me if Ryan is alright gosh dang it!!"

"I'm afraid not see the head injury was pretty bad, and he in a coma. It could be days, weeks, or months till he wakes up."

"Coma, can I go see him now."

"Yes I'll show you to his room"

Troy walked into Ryan's room and saw a whole bunch of wires and a monitor hooked up to him. Troy set in the Chair next to Ryan's bed grabbed on of his hands. "What happened Ryan, what happen Ry.?" With that Troy fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Bolton house

There was a knock on the front door of the Bolton's household.

Mr. Bolton opens the door to see his father there. "Hi dad."

"Jack my son how are you. Where my grandson at. He said hugging him.

" Um yea he doesn't live here no more he moved out."

"He did and why did he do that for."

"I don't know Jack lied ask him, here's his address."

"Thanks, well I'm going to head over there see you later."

The older Mr. Bolton went to the address that Jack had given him. When he got there a saw a note on the door. Troy had stop by earlier to get some clothes. He read they note saying Troy was at the hospital. 'I wonder why Jack didn't tell me Troy was at the hospital. I hope he is alright.' Thought Grampa Bolton as he head to the hospital.

When he got to the hospital he went up to the desk. "Excuse me miss can you tell me were my grandson is Troy Bolton."

"Yes he's one the second floor room 223."

"Thanks." When he reach the room and open the door. But he saw Troy sleeping in a chair next to the bed, with someone he didn't now on the bed. He put an extra blanket around Troy and sat in another chair and waited for Troy to wake up.

When Troy woke up he saw his Grampa in a chair one the other side of the bed. " Hi Grampa what are you doing here." Troy said going over to hug him and sat on his lap.

"Well I came to see my grandson. I saw the note on your apartment door and said you where here but your not the one hooked up to all the machines. Who is that?"

"Well that's Ryan, your grandson and my brother."

"What, what do you mean my grandson and your brother."

"Well here's what mom and dad told me." So Troy told him what his parents told him and everything about Ryan leading up to how they got into the hospital. "Know he's in a coma and I don't know who beated him up."

" Wow I can't believe my son would do something like that."

Two days later

"Come on Troy wake up." Said Grampa Bolton. Troy woke up and look up at him. "Get dress you have to go to school today you already missed two days."

"But what about Ryan, what if something happens or he wakes up?"

"If something happens or if he wakes up I call you okay. Now get dress and to school."

"Okay" with that Troy got dress and head to school.

At school Chad had notice that Troy had been in a daze most of the day. As Troy was headed to lunch Chad pulled him over to talk to him.

"Hey, Troy was up man you have been out of it all day."

Troy glared at Chad and said "I know it was you, I know it was."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know it was you who beated up Ryan."

"Yea, so what is with you and that freak?"

Troy pushed him against the locker. "Don't you ever call him that again? What you did to him yesterday caused him to go to the hospital. And now he is in a coma, he has gone through so much you don't even know. The worst part is your suppose to be my best friend, we've been like brothers since we were little we grew up together. Now you're treating Ryan my real brother like crap and I can't stand that."

"What do you mean Ryan your real brother?"

"I'll tell you the story later when you learn to show respect to people." With that Troy walked away.

Meanwhile at the hospital. Grampa Bolton was watching Ryan when he notices that Ryan all of a sudden was moaning and started moving. "Ryan can you here me try to open your eyes." Ryan turned his head towards the noise and slowly opened his eyes, to see a person he never saw before.

"Www…Who aaa…are you? Www…Where is Tttt…Troy?"

"Well according to what Troy told me you're my grandson, so that will make me your grampa Bolton. Troy's at school, I'll get the nurses and tell them you're awake and call Troy to.

Troy was in gym running laps when his cell phone rang. Troy stopped to answer his phone. "Hello, he is, I'll be right there." Troy grabs his bag and ran out gym class.

"Troy were do you think you going." Said coach Bolton but it was to late Troy was already gone.

When he got to the hospital and up to Ryan's room and open the door. He had a big smile on his face and was glad that Ryan wasn't hooked up to any machines anymore. Troy went up to Ryan's bed side. "Hey Ry glad to see you are awake." Troy said giving Ryan a hug. "What did the doctors say?"

"They said he is in good shape for someone who just came out of a coma. And that he can go home tonight, but he still a little weak and to take it easy at school. Meaning no running and no gym." Said grampa Bolton.

"Ryan do you know who did this to you?" asked Troy.

Ryan nodded his head yes. "Cccc…Chad, Zeke, Jjj…Jason and Shar…Sharpay."

"Did anyone see what they were doing you?"

"Tttt…Taylor but sss..She kept ooo…on www…walking, and didn't hhh…help me." Ryan said with sad eyes.

"Come on let's get you dress and out of here for some dinner."

'Tomorrow I will have to talk to Taylor' Troy thought.

The next day at school Troy switch all of his classes to the ones Ryan had. So he can watch him incase someone tries to hurt him again. Now it was the end of the day and Ryan and Troy where walking to their car. When Troy saw Taylor and was reminded that he wanted to talk to her.

"Here Ry go wait in the car. I have to do something real quick." Said Troy handing the keys to him.

"Hey, Taylor can I talk to you for a minute."

"Hi Troy, yea we can talk" said Taylor with a smile.

"So Ryan said that you saw him getting beat up on Monday."

"Yea so."

"Well why didn't you help him or get someone else to help him."

"It was none of my business, so I kept on walking."

"Well let me tell you this Ryan really likes you. I mean he really likes you. When he see's you his eyes get so happy, happier then I've ever seen then before. Then when you make remarks about him or don't help him out, his eyes get sad and I can tell he's breaking down on the inside. By not helping him out that day he had a serious head injury and ended up in a coma. It's a miracle that he is awake now. So let me tell you this, one day you're going to be in some sort of trouble like he was. And guess who is going to be the one to help you out if that situation, Ryan will. You reap what you sow, so I want you to think about that." With that Troy walk to the car.

"Aaa…Are you aaa…alright Troy" asked Ryan.

"Yea I'm alright, lets get out of here Grampa is leaving tonight were going out to eat."

The next night Troy and Ryan where watching a movies, when there was a knock on the door. Troy got up and answer the door, when he opened it he was surprised to see that it was Taylor.

"Taylor"

"Hi Troy can I come in. I want to talk to Ryan please.

"Yea come in, hey Ry someone's here to talk to you."

Ryan got up from the couch and saw that Taylor was standing next to Troy.

"I have to run to the store real quick. Will you two be alright Ryan?" Ryan nodded his head yes. "Okay I'll be back." Said Troy as he headed to the store.

"Hi Ryan, Troy said that you like me a lot."

Ryan blushed hard and said " Yyyy…Yes."

"So why don't you show me around you home."

"Www…What do yyy…you want ttt…to see."

"How about you show me your room first."

"Ooo…Okay" said Ryan heading down a hallway with Taylor in toe. When they got to Ryan room Taylor looked around. "So www..What do yyy…you think?"

"Its pretty nice." Said Taylor shutting and locking Ryan's door. Then going over to him pushing him onto his bed.

"Www…What are yyy…you ddd…doing."

"You said you like me so where going to settle this." Taylor said strataling Ryan and tied his arms on his head bed with his sheet. Taylor started to pull of his pants to see his black boxers with green spaceships on them.

When Troy got back from the store he heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. Troy walked to the bathroom and opens the door to see Ryan rocking back and forth with his inhaler in his hand.

"Ryan, Ry what's wrong" Troy said bending down next to him. But before he could answer there was another knock at the door. Troy went to answer the door and saw to cops standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Troy Bolton"

"Yes, that's me"

"We have a warrant for your arrest"


	8. Chapter 8

"We have a warrant for your arrest."

"What, for what?"

"For the kidnapping of Ryan Evans. Is he here now?"

"Hey Ryan come here for a second." Troy called to him. Ryan came out still with his boxers on. The police officers noticed that Ryan had bruise on Ryan's back some still fresh from what Sharpay did to him and a tear stained face.

"Son, how did you get those scars on you? Did he do this to you?"

"Nnnn…No hhh…he didn't."

"Yea right he probably got you to lie for him to."

"Come on Troy your going with us son." Said the other cop putting handcuffs on Troy.

"Where aaa..are yyy…you taking hhh…him."

"Its okay Ry call grampa and tell him it's an emergncy. I'll be alright his numbers on the refrigerator." Said Troy as the cops took him to their car.

Ryan went to the refrigerator and took the only number he saw and dialed it into the phone. Three rings later it was pick up.

-'hello'

-'Tttt…They t…took Troy'

-'Ryan…Who took Troy?'

-'Tttt…They ttt…took Troy'

-'Ryan where are you at'

-'Hhhh…Home'

'I want you to listen to me Ryan stay there. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay.'

-'Ooo…Okay' so Ryan hung and went to sit in the corner by the couch and started to rock back and forth tears streaming down his face. Today was not his day.

Meanwhile in the police car Troy had explain how he found out about Ryans living conditions. He told him how he saw Ryan's room and there was nothing on it accept a little cloths and a baby blanket. They didn't believe him so they went to the Evans house. When he opens the room door he turned to them and said "see".

"Yea so you are lying to us again son there is nothing wrong with this room. It just fine.

Troy turned around to see a king sized bed and posters on the wall and a whole lot of clothes in the closet. " it wasn't like this before I promise."

"yea right son, come you are set for a court date."

A few hours later back at the house Ryan was still in the corner when the door opened and grandpa Bolton walked in. he say that Ryan was sitting in the corner rocking back and forth and went over to him. He didn't look so good.

"Ryan, what happen? Where is Troy and who took him?" asked Grampa Bolton as he lifted up Ryan and sat him in his lap sitting on the couch.

"Tttt…The Ppp…police took Ttt…Troy."

"Well were taking care of this situation tomorrow. It is late why don't you go ahead and go to bed."

"Okay." So Ryan went to his room and fell asleep.

During the night Grampa Bolton heard Ryan tossing and grunting in his sleep out loud. So he went to check what was going on when he got to Ryan's bed room door he heard him talking in his sleep and waited to see what he was saying before he enter.

Ryan talking in his sleep:

"Www…What are yyy…you doing?" "Nnn…No ppp…please stop ttt…that hhh..hurts." "Uuu…Unite mmm…me please, www…why are yyy…you doing this ttt…to mmm…me."

That was enough for Granpa Bolton to hear. He went over to Ryan's bed and shook him awake. Ryan eyes open now he looking up at his grampa. " Hey Ryan you were having a bad dream. Did something else happen to you today?" Ryan Just nodded his head and turn the other way. "So do you want to tell me what happen?" Ryan shook his head no. "That's okay you can tell me when your ready, go back to sleep now."

A few days later Ryan and grampa Bolton were in suits ready for Troy's court hearing. During the hearing Troy told the judge what everything about Ryan and his situation and what his parents told him. But, the judge didn't believe him so Troy told them why don't; the have Ryan, the Evan's and his parents take a DNA test. So they did, but doing it Sharpay snuck in the room and switch the labels on the blood samples. The judge got on Troy for lying and don't him that he would get either 9-12 months at a corrections facility or 12,000 bail. Troy said he didn't have that kind of money so the 9-12 months it was.

Lake View Correction Facility

It was Troy's first day at Lake View and a guard was showing around the place then showed him his room. Telling him the rules. "This is your room, lights out at eight. Mandatory running at 0 six hundred hours every morning. It lunch time and free time now everyone's in the court yard now I show you the way. Dress code white tee's and jeans and either black shoes or white shoes. No fights, if you get into a fight you are on lockdown for a week. That means no actives meals in your room only time you're out is for the mandatory running. You don't get visitors entail after to months here. I'm Mr. Rievers, if you have any questions ask me."

Troy wasn't hungry so he just went out to the court yard. He saw an empty table in the corner of the court yard and started walking over to it. But before he got to the table he was push against the wall by three boys.

"Hey, ain't you Troy Bolton all time high school basketball star." Said the one in the middle who happen to be the tallest.

"Yea I'm Troy, so what." Said Troy starting to walk away.

"Hey were do you think your going" say the other two who looked like they were twins. Both with brown hair and green eyes.

"Away from ya'll" said Troy walking away again but got pushed against the wall again.

"Were not done with you yet. What are you in here for? Losing a game ha-ha."

"No, man he is here for shaving points and not being perfect."

" And he's parents didn't want him anymore so they framed him some how."

" I don't want to here anything about my parents. You have no idea what I have been trough, so just leave me alone and stay out of my business." Troy Yelled.

" Who do you think you're talking to like that" said the tallest one making a fist and getting ready to punch Troy. But before he could hit Troy someone yelled out to them.

"Hey, Back off he hasn't done anything to you." Troy look up to see a girl about 5ft tan/brown skin a bright green eyes. 'wow she is beautiful'. Troy thought.

"What's it to you."

"I have stuff on you now beat it."

"You're lucky this time, next time you won't be."

" Are you okay" she said helping Troy up.

"Yea thanks"

"No problem"

" You new, I haven't seen you around before"

" Yes, today my first day"

"Come on lets catch a table"

They walked of to a table far off in the corner of the courtyard.

"Who are those guys" Troy asked

"That's the Ray Gang, there here for going on a bank robbing spree. They say they even stabbed all the guards and cut there troats, but I no they didn't. By the way I'm Jessica, but you can call be Jess or Jesse."

"I'm Troy"

"Nice to meet you Troy"

"Same here nice to meet you Jesse"

"So you said you have stuff on the ray gang what do you have."

"Well the tallest one is Ray, and the other two are Ethan and Elijah"

"Are they twins"

"No triplets"

"Who's the other one?"

"Your staring at her"

"You mean…"

"Yep, they are all my brothers"

"Wow"

"Yea so I got info on them, so what are you in here for if you don't mind me asking"

"It's okay I don't mind you asking, but it's a long story"

"Look around we got all the time in the world"

"Okay well here it goes" Troy told her everything from the beginning entail to where he is at now.

"Wow you have been through a lot, I'm sorry to here about your brother"

"Yea I hope he is doing okay"

"What room are you in" asked Jesse

"23, you?"

"24"

"Cool, right next to each other. Want me to show you something I found?"

"sure"

"Okay, lets go"

East High

Ryan was said he was back in the house with the Evan's, and things were not going good. He really missed Troy but he still had his dog tag necklace that Troy had gave him. Now he could only read his first to things on it which where to and his name Ryan. To top it off his day was not going to well. Like this morning Taylor was being mean and pushing him around saying 'you didn't tell anyone did you' and he said 'no'. Then at lunch she was being nice to him she even sat at a table with her and shared her lunch with him. That kept going on all week and Ryan didn't understand why, he was so confuse. What was going on with her.

Lake View

"This is my room and a couple of month after I got here I drop something behind my bed and found this." Jesse moved her bed aside then took part of the wall out there was an opening and she went trough it, Troy bent down and followed her trough.

"Wow" What Troy amazed him it was a big room with a TV couch and its own huge bathroom.

" And look there's even a way through your room" said Jesse going over to the other wall and pulling a piece out. "No one knows it's here it's our little secret."

2 months later

East High

Chad had just got back from a 2 month Vacation with his family. He didn't see Troy around all day which was weird for Troy he never missed school unless he was sick. So at lunch time he decided to ask Zeke and Jason. "Hey guys do you know where Troy is."

"Yea, men he hasn't been here for the 2 months you were gone" said Jason

"Yea, man he's at the Lake View correction center, for kidnapping Ryan then lying and saying Ryan is his brother."

"That doesn't sound like Troy something is up." With that Chad got up and walked out of the lunch room.

2 Month later

Lake View

It has been 4 months since Troy had been at lake view. It was visitor's day and he had now visitors since he's been there.

Jesse looked over at Troy and saw his sad face she would talk to him later.

Evans House

The door bell rang and Sharpay went to answer it. She saw Taylor standing there with something in her hand.

"Hi Sharpay, I have this for Ryan can I leave it at his door."

"Yea, go on up"

So Taylor went up to Ryan's door put the thing down and knock and ran back out the house.

Ryan opened his door and looked down and was surprise at what he saw. It was a….


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan bent down to pull the thing inside his room. It was a big basket with something in it. There was a folded note on it, Ryan picked it up. It said Ryan on the front; he unfolded it but couldn't read anything on the inside. Ryan looked back down at the things in the basket.

East high:

Ryan was walking the halls during. When suddenly he got pulled into an empty class room. Ryan turned around to see who had pulled him in, it was Chad. Scared he started to back into the corner of the room.

"It is okay Evans I'm not going to hurt you." Chad said.

"Yyy…Your nnn…not."

"No, I'm not."

"Why?"

"Look man, I heard about Troy and how he is at Lake View for kidnapping you."

"Hhh…He didn't kkk…kidnap me."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yea I do, I know Troy and he wouldn't do anything like that. And I'm sorry for treating you so bad."

Ryan moved out of the corner. "Www…Why did you ddd…do iii…it?"

"The truth is I was jealous. I mean Troy and I have been like brothers since we were babies. Then he started to hang out with you and being all protective of you. Then the other day he yelled at me for bothering you, and told me how he and I are like brothers. Then how I'm treating you his real brother like crap. Which I still don't understand how you are his brother. Anyway what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry man. I hope you forgive me."

"I fff…forgive you. Ccc…Can I sss…show you sss…something."

"Sure Anything."

"Ok ccc…come on iii..it's at mmm…my house."

"Ok lets go."

Evans house:

Ryan led Chad up to his room. Chad looked over Ryan's room there was nothing there except for a mattress in the middle of the room. Chad walked over to were Ryan was standing next to the basket and looked into it. He was surprised at what he saw.

"Where did these come from." Chad said.

"Sss…Someone left them at mmm…my door, www…with a nnn…note. Ryan handed the note to Chad. "Can yyy…you read it ppp…Please."

"Yea. It says :Ryan these are your kids/sons. They are one week old. I didn't name them so you can name them what ever you want to. I don't want them so keep them. From Taylor.: Taylor how did this happen."

"Well…"Ryan told Chad the whole story.

"So what are you going to name them?" Chad said as he and Ryan each took a crying baby out.

The one in Ryan's arms had tan/brownish skin like Chad's color. Sandy brown hair and green eyes. "I'm ggg…going to nnn…name him Jjj…Josiah Mmm…Malakhi and that one." He said pointing to the one in Chad's hands. Who had the exact same features as Ryan. "Iii…I'll name hhh…him Mason Rrr…Ryne."

"Those are good names Ry, but I think we need to go shopping for them. Get them some food, clothes and other things."

"But, Iii…I don't hhh…have any money."

"That's okay Uncle Chad's got this. We'll just skip school tomorrow and do errands." With that said the both fell asleep.


End file.
